


Method Acting

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Acting, First Dates, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Karkat is a theatre major searching to be a star on Broadway and John is a talent scout. (<a href="http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19475.html?thread=5136147#cmt5136147">x</a>)</p><p>Warning for mentions of non-con/sexual assault, like, someone in a position of power pressuring someone else into sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting

Karkat stared at the unfamiliar mirror in the unfamiliar bathroom, taking a shaky breath. 

You can do this, he told himself. You knew it would come to this. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten out the tangled mess. Not that it really mattered; John had already invited him back to his place, hadn't he? John the gangly dork of a talent scout, looking for "fresh faces" at the local community college. Yeah fucking right.

The only reason anyone would come poking around the campus was if they were looking for theatre majors desperate to fuck their way to the top. And hey, who was Karkat to complain about opportunity presenting itself?

He huffed out a sigh before ruffling his hair back into a mess. Fuck. Whatever. Whatever the fuck. If John wanted some college kid to suck his cock, he could take what he was given.

Squaring off his shoulders, Karkat did an about-face, twisting the doorknob and yanking open the bathroom door before marching back out to the living room where John was waiting for him on the couch with a smile.

Karkat promptly burst into tears. 

John jumped to his feet, alarm on his face and in his voice as he squeaked out "What's wrong? Are you okay?" He was at Karkat's side in an instant, ignoring the way he flinched away as he took his elbow, pulling him back over to the couch to sit down. Karkat shook, and John scooted closer, hovering and uncertain.

"I can't, I can't," Karkat sobbed out, curling up into himself. 

"Hey, no, shh. It's okay," John said, trying to catch Karkat's gaze. "You're okay." He put a hand out to rest on Karkat's knee, and this time there was no mistaking the way he flinched away, violent motion almost toppling him off the couch. John scrambled to his feet, backing off. "Are you...okay?" he asked again, voice a little scared.

Karkat looked up at him, eyes red rimmed and lip trembling, before his expression suddenly contorted into a snarl. "DO I FUCKING LOOK OKAY?"

John's eyes widened, and Karkat rose from the couch, stalking forward. "What? Can't take it when the co-eds you pick up turn out to not be as slutty as you thought? What do you do then? Kick them out? Fuck them anyway?"

John backed away until he hit a wall, hands up and palms out, eyes wide as they could go. "W-what? I don't—I didn't ask you here to do—sex stuff."

Karkat stopped short, blinking. "What?"

John leaned back into the wall, trying to get away from the intensity of Karkat's stare. "I, well, you said you like movies? And I have movies? Here, I mean, at my apartment?"

Karkat backed up until his knees hit the couch, sinking down. "You didn't bring me here to have sex with you?"

John finally stepped away from the wall. "What? No! What the fuck! I mean, you're cute, and I thought maybe this might be a date but I'm not really an 'on the first date' kind of guy. This was just supposed to be movies and popcorn. I was hoping a National Treasure marathon?"

Karkat stared at him blankly for a long minute. "National Treasure fucking sucks."

John bristled. "National Treasure is a fucking masterpiece!"

Karkat rolled his eyes, settling back into the couch. "I can't believe I was going to sleep with you. National Treasure is a piece of shit, and Nicholas Cage isn't even worth those hipster assholes who watch it for how 'ironically bad' his acting is."

Three hours later, the both of them were still on John's couch, halfway into the second National Treasure movie, Karkat complaining loudly with a mouthful of popcorn. "The ham-fisted romantic plot that doesn't even need to be a thing—" he glanced over at John, staring at him with a toothy grin. "What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?"

John laughed, bumping his shoulder. "You're cute like this."

Karkat spluttered. "What?"

"Do you think maybe...this could count as a date after all?"

Karkat's stomach tightened. "I can't...I can't sleep with you for—"

John's hands flew up. "No! No I mean like an actual date date. Like." John squared his shoulders before looking Karkat in the eye. "Would you like to go out on a second date? No strings attached?"

Karkat stared at John. "You are such a fucking dweeb." John moved to speak, but Karkat put a hand over his mouth. "And yes, I'll go out on a date with you. But next time, I choose the place."


End file.
